terrifyger_ocsfandomcom-20200214-history
Scerifyger
— Terrifyger — Scerifyger Scerifyger (known as "The Entity" by fans) is a highly-powerful spirit of Terrifyger's doppelganger who currently holds possession of a computer virus on his laptop. History Story Terrifyger encountered his doppelganger through a reflection in a store window as he was walking home that day. The reflection looked just like his own, except that its eyes were green and it had a constant sinister smile on its face. The reflection emerged from the store window, revealing that it was, in fact, Terrifyger's doppelganger, known as Scerifyger. The two of them fought and Terrifyger was beaten badly, running away. He eventually came back to the city that Scerifyger was residing in, fighting him again, and Scerifyger flung him into outer space, forcing Terrifyger to struggle his way back to Earth, gaining more power along the way. Scerifyger had even sent the Slenderman to kill him, though Terrifyger managed to kill the 4th-dimensional being. Terrifyger later returned to the city to take on his doppelganger for a third time, this time killing him. Real Life Shortly after documenting the story of his battle with his doppelganger, Terrifyger noticed that his USB, which he always kept in his pocket, had become inexplicably heavily corrupted. Not only was every single file and folder unable to be accessed, renamed, deleted, copied, or moved in any way, but a great number of other files had mysteriously been made as well, their names comprised of random shapes and symbols. Even stranger was that the dates of which these files were made had stated the years taking place in the past and future, as far back as 1936 and as far forward as 2040. Not thinking much of it at the time, Terrifyger simply threw out the USB, but a pop-up window later showed up on his desktop, stating the following: Terrifyger knew then that this was his doppelganger, and that the reason his USB was corrupted was because Scerifyger's soul had gotten into it once he died, and when the USB was plugged into Terrifyger's computer, he went from the USB to the computer itself. He has remained there ever since, gradually getting more and more powerful, and constantly plans on how to best kill Terrifyger. Youtube Regular Videos Once Scerifyger became in possession of Terrifyger's computer, he had begun making cameos in Youtube videos of Terrifyger's, mainly in vlogs, where he would appear in place of Terrifyger in brief flashes, usually grabbing at or near his head, with the contrast turned up to an extreme degree and a loud static accompanying it. The text he would use to communicate would be in Zalgo format, and his verbal voice would be heavily distorted and chilling. In a vlog about Easter, Terrifyger had showed a large chocolate bunny that was the only thing left of what he had received for Easter. After he said that the bunny was the "sole survivor" of the collection of chocolate he had received, he added "and I've just been dying to ś̮̱̖̖͚͙̮in̤͜k̙̦͠ ͏̤͇̬̲m̳̦͔̞͚͖͠y̭͈̪͎ t̝̠̥e̮ͅe͈͙t̤̰̰̭h̟̱ i̞n̨̺̗͖͎̩͎̯t҉̲̦̖̳͇̳̳͍o̭͙̦̯̤͎̗͞ ̴̨̝̹̳̠i̛̯t̢̛̟̦͙̱͎͖́", his voice becoming more and more like Scerifyger's as the screen turned to high contrast and he began to crumple the box that was containing the bunny, before the screen turned back to normal and the box was intact again, implying that Scerifyger had begun to possess him momentarily. Scerifyger had also appeared at the end of Terrifyger's first Gauntlet Of IRE video, laughing maniacally and saying: " T͜h̵̵a͞͞t̴͠ ͞w̵a̸͢s ̸̕a̧͝l̸̶mǫ͘s͏̴̕t͝͞ ̧͝t̡o̸o e̶͠as̀͜y̷,͘͜ ̷m͜ak̴ing̵̷ ̸̨h̕i̷͏m҉ ͜b̧̡eli̶͞ev͘e th̶̵a҉̸͠ţ̵̧ ҉i̶t̨͘͝ ̷́w͝a̕͡͏s͟ ̷͞t̡h́̕e͏̛҉ g̨͢á̸m̴e ͘͡͞it̡͟sel̵͘f̴͟ ͠t̶̛͠h̨a͝t̶̨ wa̵͡͠ś͠ ̡s̢͠c̵͝r̸̵e̸w̡i̡͜ng ̡u̶͜p̵͢.̵̨ I̡͠ h̨͞op͟e̵̢͠ ́yo̢ù ̷͡h̵a̛̕v́͝ȩ͢ń҉'͢t̵ ̸̧f̨͞o҉͝rg͏͏ò̵t̶t̛͢é̴͠n ̢a̵̡b̸̧̕o͡u҉t̷̕ ͏m̸͜͝e̴͠.́ ̡͏̀M̢̧̧y ͞͝p̵o̷w͞ȩ҉r̷̸͜ ҉i̡s͡ ̶̢g͠r̡͞o̸w̡̛i̸̴n̵̷g̢,͏̶̕ ̛e͡v̵́͘èry̴ d͘a҉y,͞ ͞án̶͢d͡ ͞͝e̵v̛e͠n̕t̀u͏̷à̵̵l͏l̷̸y,̵̛ ̧͘I͟҉ ҉ẃ̷̕i̴l̛l ͝im̵p͞͏̷r͟҉i̷s̵̴on̶̕͠ ̸̡͘h͘i̸̸m͏̡ ̨i͜n͘ ̡t̕͘͟h̸i̡͢s͢ ̵̵l̷͠a̴̸p͏҉to͏҉̛p ̛͟͡wì͟t҉h̷̀ ̶mȩ͜.͏ ̸͘Th͝͝è͡re ͘ìs ̕͢n̸͏ò̕͠t͢h̛͜í̵̕n̸̷g ̶y̵̢o͘͢͝ú͏ ̡c͟͟a͏ņ ̡͡d̴͢ớ͞ ̴̷ţ̴o̴͏ ́͜͠h̷e͠l͜͢p̛̀̀ h̴͘í̴m;̨̢ ̸͟͝j̕u̡͘͟s̡͟͢t ͜s̵̛͢í̵̕t͞ ̷̴͘b͏͡a̕̕͟c͟k̷̕ ̷a͞͞n̸̨d̴ ̵͝w̢͝á́͟it ́f҉or ͝i͏t̶̴ ͘͝͏t́ò ͏͏h̸̛͝àp҉͟p̕͠ęn͟. " During a Gmod Deathmatch video, random music and voices began playing at one point, Terrifyger expressing confusion as to why it was happening. Once the music and voices ended, the screen turned to high contrast for a second with the words "THAT WAS ME" appearing, insinuating that it was Scerifyger's doing. In Terrifyger's video of the game Human, the screen constantly turned to high contrast for a second or two at a time, usually with static playing as well, and Scerifyger would sometimes glitch into screen for a split second as well, the static becoming even louder whenever he appeared, appearing right at the end of the video as well and the video itself cutting to black for several seconds before ending. Terrifyger seemed to take no notice of this during the recording of the video, but in the description of the video, he had put down that while he was recording the video, he was constantly getting the feeling that something wasn't right. Terrifyger's Capture The title of Terrifyger's 200 Subscriber Special video was "200 Su̘̱̞͕͙̯b̖̠ ̸ͅSp̩̝͜ȩ̤̭̲͎͙̻͇c̬͘i̵̟ͅa̹̪̝̤͞l̰̺̫̠̣!͕̝̺̤̦", already insinutating that something about the video was going to be off. Viewers' suspicions were confirmed when Scerifyger began glitching and fading in and out of the video at random points, Terrifyger seeming to not take notice of this. However, close to the end of the video, he then noticed that his computer was acting up, and as he tried to fix it, he eventually disappeared from his seat in a white flash of light. After a bit of build-up, Scerifyger then glitched in and out of frame several times, before finally staying on the screen without high contrast, showing that he had now entered the real world and out of the computer. He looked at his skeletal hands, then pulled them off to reveal human hands, showing that the skeletal hands were really gloves (or they became gloves when he got out of the computer). He then removed his skull mask, revealing that he looks just like Terrifyger underneath, and then got a sinister smile on his face and rubbed his hands together as he got out of the seat and left the room, his distorted laughter building up as he did so. Terrifyger then later made vlogs from his hand-held camera, explaining that Scerifyger had captured him and imprisoned him inside his computer. Terrifyger's OCs had attempted to free him from the laptop by having Voltergeist enter its system, but Scerifyger appeared on-screen and told them off for doing so. Once Voltergeist left the laptop, he said that he had found the file that's holding Scerifyger's soul and had edited the file's directive to not trap Terrifyger until he dies, but to instead trap Terrifyger unless he gives Scerifyger a more prominent prescence on his Youtube channel. Shortly after this, Terrifyger made another vlog explaining that he found out about this turn of events. Scerifyger talked to him and told him that he would let him go, but only if Terrifyger transversed through a video game. Terrifyger accepted, albeit unsurely, and picked Slender: The Arrival. Scerifyger sent him into the game then, and after beating it, Scerifyger then told Terrifyger that he actually needed to go through three games, not one, and the next game in line was Monstrum, and then Death Trips. However, Scerifyger wasn't aware that the monster in the third game wouldn't kill Terrifyger, and so the latter was liberated from the computer. Once Terrifyger was freed, he explained that Scerifyger had seemed to not be making any other assaults to him, as if all the fight was taken out of him. However, Terrifyger mentioned that he didn't know if this meant that Scerifyger wasn't going to be a problem anymore, and that he could just be plotting something else, foreshadowing Scerifyger possibly returning in the future. Appearance Scerifyger appears as a skeleton with glowing green pupils wearing a black hoodie, black shirt, grey pants, and dark grey shoes. His body visually glitches and distorts randomly. Personality Scerifyger is dark, cruel, arrogant, sinister, sadistic, maniacal, and ruthless. He hates Terrifyger more than anything in the world and wants nothing more than to see him suffer and die. The lives of others don't really register in his mind and he doesn't care if anything happens to anyone else. Powers/Abilities *'Coded Body:' Being a spirit in possession of a non-physical computer virus, Scerifyger can't be harmed by conventional means. He can alter the coding of the virus he's possessing to project himself from the computer in a seemingly physical form, though his physicality is inconsistent; while he can physically interact with anything he pleases, other things (specifically ranged attacks or thrown objects) phase right through him as though he's a hologram, making physical attacks the only way he can be attacked efficiently. When he gets affected by an attack, he visibly appears harmed by it, but he can change his coding to physically seal up any wounds he receives, making him practically immortal. *'Melee Expert:' Scerifyger is also incredibly, unbelieveably skilled with hand-to-hand combat, able to use any melee weapon with unrivaled dexterity and to fight with a strong agility that makes him nearly completely intangible. The reason for his amazing combat skills is the fact that his coding is altered in such a manner that makes him able to detect any and all attacks that come his way and instantly respond without skipping a beat. He has no intention of avoiding ranged attacks, however, as all attacks utilized with a ranged method simply phase through him without effect. *'Code Altering:' The coding of Scerifyger's person can also be altered to change his physical appearance, making him able to shape-shift into whatever he pleases, and he can also utilize his altering powers on his surroundings, allowing him to warp reality. Trivia *Terrifyger has mentioned that Scerifyger isn't an OC. **As a matter of fact, he is a representation of any doubt, stress, and self-loathing that Terrifyger has, as he seems to get noticeably stronger whenever Terrifyger feels any of these.